mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell's Chase
With their original mode of transportation destroyed, the final three contestants (and a previously eliminated one who hangs in the competish despite being eliminated) must engage in a full-out, no-rules-at-all race to Clurkicus' Deep-frying Volcano. While one villainy villain confronts their nemesis about her treachery in the previous episode, another contestant develops a strong bond with someone he initially tried to avoid. Ultimately, while one contestant guarantees herself a spot in the final two, the two others tie for a second place and must battle for dominance in the final challenge. Plot The episode opens with an upset White Rabbit pouting and whinging over the destruction of his beloved VVE Bunny Rocket and all of his luxurious belongings that were inside of it. This was due to Angie Ng accidentally blowing up the rocket at the end of the previous episode. Tanya and Tone Montana both attempt to convince the rabbit to continue the show, but he just furiously snaps at the two for a few minutes, believing that the loss of his rocket is more important than the show. Meanwhile, Earnest Johnson is yelling at everyone to help him save Ng, who is buried under pieces of rocks as a result of the explosion of the rocket in the previous episode, although everyone ignores him and her. Jax Briggs finds an extremely large crate, which Chris explains is the emergency kit. Inside the kit is a two-seating helicopter, which only has enough room for Bugs and Jacks. Sebbane tells the final three that the final challenge is at Clurkicus' Deep-frying Volcano and gives each of them GPS coordinators before leaving. Ng asks what's going to happen to her, but the bunny refuses to help her, in part out of anger because she blew up his rocket. Angie glares at him angrily as the chopper takes off. Tanya decided to help Sierra, out of sympathy for what just happened to her, and gives her a wheelchair to help herself and her hat she made a few episodes back. Tanya tries to align with Tony in order to get to the final two, but he tells her he knows about the vote she cast against him. The two yell at each other over the walkie-talkies until Tanya turns hers off. Montana finds a truck full of Never Land creatures and enters it, intending to ride to his destination. Meanwhile, Tanya trips on some nearby train tracks, allowing her to follow them to a train station. A cocky Tony tells the camera that he is going to win, but is suddenly kissed by an Oni, which causes him to stumble backward in shock and fall right into a crate, accidentally locking himself in it. He eventually manages to get himself out, and states that once he finds Tanya, he will destroy her "as she destroyed his heart". He then discovers Pinkie Pie in a crate with the other animals and demons on the truck, and agrees to let her out if she behaves and does what he tells her to do. From his seat in the helicopter, Sebbane comments on the fact that Tanya is in the lead and Montana is closing the gap, but Johnson has not even left the remains of the rocket. Inspired by Angie and the items in the fallen debris, Johnson builds a hot air balloon quickly, but cannot find a basket to ride it to continue the challenge. Angie offers him her chair and tells him she is willing to stay in Hell forever and die for him. Johnson thanks her for this and calls her a "good friend" until she asks him to call her his "best friend." Because of his sane morals, he can't leave her behind so he takes her with him. Johnson sits in Angie's lap in the wheelchair while they ride the hot air balloon. They manage to set off and start moving. Soon after, their hot air balloon comes into range of Rabbit's helicopter and they both narrowly avoid each other, much to the angry remarks of one another. The truck Montana is riding in is unloaded onto the train that Tanya had previously boarded, which is on a non-stop trip to the Volcano. Just when Tanya thinks that she has the advantage, Tone appears in her compartment with Pie. He tells the conductor that Pinkie is his BFF and that her animalistic and cannibalistic qualities are merely "quirks" and "acts". After Tony notices Tanya, he Pinkie off his grasps, who proceeds to aggressively chase after Tanya. She manages to escape from the car, but is cornered on the roof of the caboose by Montana. After a brief fight that results in the two of them ending up on opposite cars, he uses his belt to disconnect the car, attempting to abandon her on the tracks. However, she manages to jump over onto his car and lands on top of him. Angie uses this moment in the fiery hailstorm when they fly near the Hellish Mountains to ask Earnest if he wishes to kiss her because she thinks they will die. However, Buggs then uses this hectic opportunity in the middle of the Hell's hailstorm to force the contestants to sing All Star, which causes more complaining. During the song, Tanya manages to push Alejandro off the train, while Johnson accidentally crashes his hot air balloon into some mountains, leaving Tanya as the only contestant still moving southward, not backwards. However, Tony manages to land on one of the many wild and mutated bulls that are travelling in a herd, galloping alongside the train. Tanya then encounters Pie again, and after a brief fight, Tanya jumps out of one of the train's windows and lands on another one of the bulls near Montana, prompting both to finish the race on bullsback (not bull's sack). Johnson and Angie's balloon ignites and burns up. Earnest gives up on the competition after his mode of transportation is destroyed. Angie urges him to keep going, which he ignores in a dejected and sadden tone. But she goes to a nearby fireworks shop and tries to barter for free fireworks, somehow successfully. He actually gives her a whole box full of fireworks for free. Even though Johnson is still devoid of all hope, Angie convinces him that he still has a shot to win and that he should get up and continue. They attach the fireworks to her ruined chair and fly towards the volcano. Montana and Tanya arrive at the same time, crashing into an embrace with each other, while Ng and Johnson crash and fly right onto one of the stone rafts and take off before the other two can recover. Tanya wastes no time catching up, while Montana comes up alongside her. Johnson throws a stone at Tony from the lava which causes him to retaliate and engage in battle with a bonesword, allowing Tanya to take the lead, much to his dismay. She arrives at the volcano, taking first place where Sebbane and an angry peanut gallery await. Tony tells Johnson he is going to win, but hits a bomb in the lava, blowing his raft skywards. Johnson passes Montana and cheers for his win. However, his raft begins to break up inches away from the island where the volcano is and Montana's raft crashes on top of Johnson's raft, launching them and Angie onto the beach. However Bugs is unable to tell who landed first and declares it a tie. He tells everyone that he could look at the instant replay of the slow motion but intentionally drags the time on to reach the episode sign off, ending with Johnson and Montana tying for second place. A few hours later, we see that Pie had arrived at the volcano beach where the final three had already left. She kneels down and sniffs a single stone from the ground for some reason, then looks up towards the sun. She then hallucinates and witnesses the sun turning into a giant moneybag with a dollar sign on it. Her eyes widen and she smiles sadistically before she starts walking towards the sun, as she makes her way towards Clurkicus' volcano. Trivia *The previous episode was "Awww, Hell" while the next one was "Judgement Day", which was also the last episode of Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. *Somehow, when the White Rabbit gives his introduction, the cockpit of the ruined rocket seems to be mostly intact, even though it seemed to be completely destroyed in the previous episode. Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas